blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sangyn
Sangyn are a subspecies of humanity, having achieved great physical and magical prowess together with immortality through some mean or another. No one know from where they came or how they came to be, which has led to a lot of superstition and fear regarding them. They are currently wide spread across the world, but in very few numbers. The most sizable group of the Sangyn tribe is the Crimson Court, a secret society of Sangyns whom are biding their time away from the prying eyes of humanity, preparing for such a time where they may reveal themselves and bring ruin to the kingdoms who've hunted them. Overview Sangyn are supernatural humanoids of great power, standing above, and at the same time, below humanity. Their powers are on the average basis superior in nearly every way, yet they are reviled and hunted on a frequent basis for fear of their nature until this day where they are all but extinct. The tales of their origins vary from region to region. Some say it was a god that cursed an arrogant man who dared claim himself their equal, some say that it was a curse from a devil who sought to sow discord and fear into human society, and others speak of experiments that caused went wrong, causing them to mutate and defile their humanity. The near universal consensus is that they are all afflicted by a magical sickness, never mind where it came from. As blood-drinkers, they are hated for their desire to consume the life essence of mortal life. Unlike what most religions and superstitions would say, the Sangyn do not require blood in order to sustain life. Yet they are always hungering for it. The blood they consume, rather than to sustain their health is maintaining their prowess at its superhuman levels. If they cease to consume the lifeblood of humans and other humanoids, their supreme powers will slowly drain and wither until they begin to feast once more. However, by rejecting their thirst for blood, they may begin to recover a piece of their once human life, regaining their more human features and losing their more vampiric attributes. Yet as they hunger they will begin to find their resolve falter before their thirst until they relapse into their more monstrous desires. The Sangyn are creatures of the night first and foremost. While capable of traversing the world during the light of day, it is a painful experience, as well as a weakening one. This makes Light Magic one of the few enemies of the Sangyn race, making them weaker as they are subjected to it. Yet the true bane of their race is sprung from anything that carries a "Holy" Affinity, serving the same purpose as Light Magic but to a far greater extent to the point where it may be branded as inherently deadly to them. There are only two ways of becoming Sangyn. The first of which is to merely be born as one. If either of the parents one was born from was a Sangyn during the fertilization, the child will be a Sangyn in turn. This must however be done during that step, as shown with the Sangyn Rhita whom was infected with the disease during her early pregnancy, which in turn did not allow her child to become what she now is. Which leads to the second means of becoming one. This is to be infected by another Sangyn, either through a bite which injects the venom of their kind into their bloodstream, or to consume the blood of one. Either or, it is not guranteed that it will be successful. As the disease spreads through the body, the human will begin to experience a myriad of symptoms which can prove lethal if not properly tended to. Fevers, dysentery, boils, infections and more are the repercussions of taking in the disease. Those who manage to survive the ordeal, however, are granted the abilities and potency of the Sangyn people. A Sangyn is a nigh-immortal entity, unaffected by the current and flows of time. They stand immune to nearly all kinds of toxins and diseases. They are in possession of superhuman regenerative properties, which makes them ever more difficult to kill. To be a Sangyn is to have nary a single moment of peace. Sleep does not come easily, and the more than frequent nightmares that ensue makes for a difficult night's rest. Every waking moment is festered by a desire for the life essence of mortals. Always hungry, never satisfied. There is no cure for what they are, there is no relief to be found except for one. Government Members Rhita: Rhita was once a noble woman of a renowned house of mages. She lived in excessive wealth and prosperity for all her life. Still remaining in her youth, she was married away to become the matriarch of another renowned house. She had substantially less power and authority among their ranks, but she felt content with the life of motherhood that this new life had offered her. Giving birth to three children in total, it was during her last and final pregnancy that the transformation occured. Taken out for a night of enjoyment, a Sangyn going by the name of Tepaz tricked her into consuming a drink which had been infected by a few drops of his own blood. It did not take long before the sickness set into her body, slowly consuming her from within. After the ordeal was over with and her new daughter had been brought to the world, it did not take long before the nature of her new circumstances came to light. Fleeing the land in order to escape her oncomming demise, she ran in to the man known as Tepaz once more. He offered her the chance to learn more of what she had become and to give her a place to belong to once more. Tepaz: Tepaz is the oldest and one of the most powerful and influential Sangyn that yet draws breath. Known as one of the founders of the secret Sangyn Society known as the Crimson Court, Tepaz hold immense sway over the works and course of every discussion and action. Whilst being a most influential being in the society, it was still not quite as he had imagined. Many years ago he had made Rhita a Sangyn with the idea of making her his bride and with her aid holding absolute control. Yet despite his best efforts, he soon found how he was falling behind her in their endeavours. Soon she was the absolute master of the court, with him as a mere right hand. He has yet to try and remedy this, for he knows that he would fail in any such endeavour.